The American
by DragonSinger
Summary: Im not good at summarys. OK its there 6th year and Mackenzie is from America and comes to Hogwarts. She is confronted by a voice and is worried about her past. while she may be falling for harry or maybe harry is falling for her.**updated 4/12/02**
1. One

It was a crisp, bright August morning when Mackenzie Owens woke up and wished she were still going to Avalon, school of witchcraft and wizardry. She lived with her brother, Jacob, who was a wizard. Her parents were CIA agents and couldn't live with them since Mackenzie and Jacob were under protection. Jacob was 25 and had a job at the American Embassy. Even though he was a wizard he still loved to be around muggles. Mackenzie didn't mind both her parents were muggles but she missed her friends at Avalon ever since they moved to Britain. She was just waking up when Jacob walked in and said "Well, its time to go and get your books and things. I just received a letter to Professor McGonagall. The Hogwarts Express leaves in 3 days."  
  
"O, joy!" Mackenzie said sarcastically.  
  
"Hurry up and get ready. I don't have time for your sarcasm." Jacob spat at her.  
  
On Tuesday she was off the Hogwarts and standing on Platform 9 ¾.  
  
"Bye Jacob! I'll write to ya, I promise." Mackenzie told her brother as she gave him a slight hug. She was kind of scared to be going to a new school in her 6th year. 'Well here goes nothing' and she stepped inside the train. As she found a seat beside a girl with curly brown hair who was currently reading a book and introduced herself. "Hello, I'm Mackenzie Owens and I am new to Hogwarts."  
  
"Hi, nice to meet you. I am Hermione Granger and you don't exactly look like a first year."  
  
"Well I'm not a first year I'm a 6th year. I just moved here from the US." She replied as a red-haired boy sat down beside Hermione and she couldn't believe it Harry Potter sat in front of her.  
  
"So Herm have you read all our school books for this year?" asked the red- haired boy.  
  
"No Ron I haven't. And this is Mackenzie Owens she is new and a 6th year and she might get sorted into our house." Hermione said promptly.  
  
"Hey. I am the Ron Weasley and here is my friend Harry who seems to be caught in a trance by your bright pink hair."  
  
"Pink hair! I DO NOT HAVE PINK HAIR!" Mackenzie yelled as Malfoy slipped away from the door trying hard not to laugh.  
  
"Well I guess someone put a spell on your hair. It was a joke I can fix it. Trichous Revereseo."  
  
Mackenzie's hair went back to normal while Ron was still trying to get Harry back into this world.  
  
"Were here." Said Hermione as they got off the train.  
  
"Yeah I think we figured that out already." Said Ron smiling.  
  
"Ha. Ha. Very funny Ron."  
  
"Wow so this is Hogwarts." Mackenzie whispered to herself.  
  
"Yeah but I think since you need to be sorted you are to go with the first years." Harry said. He didn't say much the whole trip and Hermione was worried about but shrugged it off.  
  
"Ello Harry!" said a Hagrid as he came to get the first years.  
  
"Did ye have a good summer?"  
  
"Yeah it was alright since I had to stay with the Dursleys."  
  
"Are you Hagrid?" Mackenzie asked the giant.  
  
"Yes I am Hagrid. May I ask who are you?"  
  
"O well I'm Mackenzie Owens. I'm new here but I'm not a first year."  
  
"O yes. Professor told me to let you go with the first years."  
  
And with that Mackenzie was making her way to Hogwarts and her 6th year.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: All the Harry Potter characters belong to JK Rowling. Any other characters that you don't recognize, as H.P. characters are mine. 


	2. Two

Mackenzie still couldn't believe she was sorted into Syltherin she was so sure it was going to be Ravenclaw. She was sitting there being introduced to everybody. She met Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, and a few others. She was talking to Elli, who was really nice when she noticed Draco staring at her. He looked away so fast she wasn't even sure he was looking at her.  
  
@--/---  
  
Harry was watching the sorting when and when Mackenzie came up he was hoping she would be sorted into Gryffindor. She, she and her American accent fascinated him.  
  
"Slytherin" the hat shouted.  
  
Harry was stunned. 'Slytherin? SLYTHERIN??? Mackenzie couldn't possibly be sorted into that house with Malfoy.' He looked over to their table when he noticed Malfoy looking at Mackenzie. 'That…that bastard!' Harry thought. 'How I wish she was only sorted into…' he thought as Ron interrupted him.  
  
"Harry…"  
  
@--/---  
  
"Check mate." Said Draco as he just won playing chess with Mackenzie.  
  
"Dang. I never played before anyway. It's not that big where I come from. We much rather play checkers or clue even." Mackenzie said to Draco.  
  
"Mac, tell us about America and where you come from." Said Mackenzie's new found best friend, Elli.  
  
"Ok. Umm…well my mom and dad are CIA agents. Before Jacob, my brother, and me moved here we lived in North Carolina. My parents grew up there so they wanted to live there. They checked up at Washington every week. It was like 4 hours away. I went to Avalon, which was located near Washington. They wanted the school close to the capital."  
  
"Wait, what are CIA agents?" asked Elli "and tell more about what you eat and stuff."  
  
"Aight, well CIA is Central Intelligence Agency. I can't tell anymore, its top secret."  
  
"WHY?" asked Draco like he was a little kid who didn't understand.  
  
"Because its part of the government, it's a top secret agency. I can't tell you much because I don't know much myself."  
  
"All right, whatever." Draco muttered "Continue."  
  
"Well, before I was in Avalon we usually ate at home for dinner and I of course at lunch at school, but I liked to eat at Arbys. I love roast beef sandwiches."  
  
"Sandwiches?" asked Goyle who was confused.  
  
"It's a meat between bread."  
  
"Oh…sounds yummy."  
  
"Be quiet Goyle you only think about food." Said Elli promptly.  
  
'She's sounding like that Hermione girl' thought Mackenzie.  
  
"Well I would tell you more guys but I'm beat, I'm going to sleep. Night yall."  
  
"See you." 'I wish you could stay longer.' Draco thought.  
  
"I'll go to. Good night everyone." Elli said and they both were gone to their dormitories.  
  
@--/---  
  
"Jeez, I hate Snape already." Said Mackenzie as she and Elli were headed to the library were they were going to look up definitions on potions.  
  
"Well, if you would have shut up when Harry was talking to you then we wouldn't have have to do this."  
  
"Don't you blame me. It's polite to answer someone when they ask you a question. IF you hadn't turned around then you wouldn't have gotten in trouble either."  
  
"Whatever. Come on lets just get this over with. I don't want to be late for dinner and Draco wouldn't want you late either." Said Elli with a smirk on her face.  
  
"And what exactly is that supposed to mean Elli?"  
  
"That Draco obvousilys likes you Mac. He has been staring at you all day"  
  
Mackenzie blushed, 'Draco is rather good looking but no he couldn't fall for her he was way out of league. All the girls swooned over him, well at least most of them.'  
  
"Whatever, ok lets hit those books."  
  
  
  
A/n: Did you like it? Its not much I'm not a great writer, or speller. I'm southern so my grammar ain't good either. Please review! I've only been blessed with one. ~lol~  
  
Till Chapter 3,  
  
DragonSinger  
  
Disclaimer: All the recognizable stuff belongs to JKR. The others belong to me. ( 


	3. Three

"MACKENZIE WAKE UP!" said Elli, "Its time to get ready to go to the Quidditch match."  
  
"Aight, Aight. I'm up." Said the groggy Mackenzie.  
  
"This will be my first match, we had a clomplety different sport at Avalon. So, … who we playin? Is it Hufflepuff?"  
  
"No, I asked Jennifer this morning. Were playing Grffyindor. This should be an interesting match. We usually don't play them first but I guess they want to get the game over with."  
  
"Cool. Should I wear my hat?" said Mac looking a mirror.  
  
"Yes, you need to cover up that god awful hair." Said the mirror to Mackenzie.  
  
"Why thank you for bein nice, mirror. You're the best friend anybody ever had." Said Mackenzie with a coat of sarcasm.  
  
"Oh how sweet of you to say darling. Have a good time at the match." Said the mirror not noticing Mackenzie's sarcasm.  
  
@--/---  
  
"Wow what an awesome match!"said Mackenzie "I'm so glad we won!"  
  
"Yeah at the beginning I didn't think we had a chance but we caught the snitch! I was surprised how Harry never saw it. I even saw it twice but he looks sick. But I'm so excited. I bet were gonna have a party lets go to the common room!" said the over excited Elli.  
  
"Hey Mac!" said a far off voice.  
  
Mackenzie turned around and nobody was looking her direction. Then the voice came again calling her and again she turned around and looked up, down and at the pictures.  
  
"Mac whats wrong you keep turning around?"  
  
"Someone keeps calling me but no one is there."  
  
"Weird. Just forget about it."  
  
'MACKENZIE! LEAVE HERE!'  
  
"I heard it again! Its telling me to leave."  
  
'LEAVE HERE YOU ARE EVIL! GET AWAY BEFORE YOU CAUSE TROUBLE!'  
  
'OMG deos the voice know my past?' thought Mackenzie as she and Elli preceded to there common room.  
  
@--/---  
  
"Took you two forever to get here!" said Draco as they stepped into the common room.  
  
It looked really cool with their house colors everywhere. They had tons of food from the kitchens and everyone was having a great time. Mackenzie was trying to have a good time but she couldn't stop thinking about the voice. Then someone turned on some music.  
  
"Hey lets dance!" said Elli going into the middle of the floor.  
  
It was a real fast song, Rhythm of the Night, one of Mac's favorite songs.  
  
She came up and started dancing beside Draco, Katie, Mark, Goyle, Elli and some other people.  
  
Soon they had danced straight out of 5 songs all fast songs.  
  
"Dang its too hot in this place." Said Mac to herself.  
  
She left to go to the balcony, she needed to really cool off but she didn't notice that someone followed her onto it.  
  
"Hey." Said somone behind her.  
  
She turned around and she was really surprised who would be standing there. She was certain Draco would follow her (and he did) but this person was really unexpected.  
  
  
  
A/n: I know short chapter but I needed to get the story going. It took a twist even I wasn't expecting, it just happened that way. Please review and tell me what you think! I would love some critics so write so ill know how I could make it better.  
  
Till chapter 4,  
  
DragonSinger 


	4. Four

~THANKS for the reviews. Its not many but at least I got some!  
  
"Ha..Harry?"said Mackenzie in a whisper when she turned around to see who was behind her.  
  
"Yeah it's me."  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"I wanted to see you. I need to tell you something."  
  
"Okay. Shoot."  
  
"What?"  
  
"What did you want to tell me?"  
  
"Hey Mackenzie! I brought you some pumpkin juice. I noticed you came out here to cool off so I thought you might be thirsty too." Said Draco walking toward Mackenzie.  
  
Mackenzie turned to face Draco. She knew him and Harry weren't the best of friends so she stood in front of Harry not noticing that he disappeared.  
  
"Thanks Draco, that so sweet of you."  
  
"No trouble. Are you having fun? Did you like the game?"  
  
"Yep. I loved the game, I've never been to a quidditch match before."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, we never really played quidditch. We played a different kind of version of basketball."  
  
"Neat. Maybe you could tell me how to play sometime?"  
  
"Yeah sure."  
  
"Umm,…Mac? I want to tell you something."  
  
'Great another person who wants to tell me something.' Mackenzie thought.  
  
"Can we sit down for it?"  
  
"Umm..aight." Mackenzie turned slighty to see if Harry was still there and sure enough he wasn't.  
  
"Ok Draco what exactly did you want to tell me?"  
  
"Do you think,…do you think I have a chance with Elli if I ask her to the Halloween Ball?"  
  
"Halloween Ball? What's that?"  
  
"Oh, well its well a ball. That's how we celebrate Halloween."  
  
"Ok. I thought we like might play tricks on muggles or something."  
  
"Haha. That would be funny but the 6th and 7th years have a Halloween Ball. So do you think I should ask Elli or not?"  
  
"Yes of course. I don't see any harm in asking but remember I'm NOT Elli so don't blame me for anything."  
  
"Thanks Mac."  
  
"I'm here to help."  
  
@--/---  
  
The next day in Potions class Mackenzie looks for Harry cause it's the first class she has with the Gryffindors but he's not there.  
  
'At the end of class I'm going to ask Hermione if she knows where Harry is.' Mackenzie thought to herself as Elli came walking in with a smile on her face.  
  
"Guess what!!"  
  
"What? Snape ain't coming to class today?"  
  
"Unfortanutly no. Guess!"  
  
"You ate a beetle thinking it was a tootsie roll this morning?"  
  
"No! and what's a tootsie roll? Guess or am I going to have to tell you?"  
  
"Tell me! I'm dying of suspense here!"  
  
"Draco asked me to the Halloween Ball!!!"  
  
"I'm so happy for you!" and she gave Elli a slight hug.  
  
'Not telling her gave her a good surprise. I hate ruining things like that.' Mackenzie thought to herself.  
  
"Ok class today we are going to start on a new potion. Hopefully this will work out for all of us expessically you Mr. Longbottom." Said Snape walking into the class room.  
  
@--/---  
  
"Hey Hermione I got a question for you!"  
  
"Yes Mackenzie?"  
  
"Why wasn't Harry in class today?"  
  
"He is in hospital wing. He has the flu."  
  
"Oh...thanks Hermione!" said Mac and walked off toward the hospital wing.  
  
'I wander why he visited me last night when he was sick? How odd. Well at least I'll be able to talk to him…hopefully.' 


End file.
